


Я принёс вам цветы

by MinamiM



Category: Remains of the Day - Kazuo Ishiguro
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стивенсу приснился необычный сон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я принёс вам цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRRH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/gifts).



«Я принёс вам цветы, Сара…»  
  
Столь нелепая фраза, никогда не сказанная бы мною в реальности, во сне сорвалась с губ легко и свободно, будто бы я произносил её не раз. И ещё я будто бы уже дарил мисс Кентон цветы, потому что, протягивая розы, я не ощущал ни волнения, ни удивления, ни скованности.  
  
Несмотря на безмятежную картину сна, проснулся я с колотящимся сердцем и неприятной тяжестью в груди. И после, что, смею утверждать, мне совсем несвойственно, лежал в постели дольше обычного, пытаясь справиться с охватившими меня необъяснимой тревогой и чувством потери. Удивительно, но я словно до сих пор держал те цветы в руках, словно мои пальцы ещё сжимали длинные стебли, а улыбка мисс Кентон — мягкая и ласковая — и сейчас стояла у меня перед глазами.  
  
Полагаю, именно это утреннее промедление, а также последовавшая далее торопливость, и явились причиной тех досадных промахов, что я совершил в течение дня при выполнении своих служебных обязанностей.  
  
Мне кажется, самый неприятный из них случился, когда я после обеда подавал джентльменам сигары. Странным образом вышло так, что крышка хьюмидора захлопнулась в моих руках с неприлично громким стуком, и, вероятно, именно он вынудил лорда Дарлингтона прервать свою речь, обратив внимание на меня.  
  
— С вами всё в порядке, Стивенс?  
— Всё в полном порядке, сэр, благодарю вас.  
  
Его светлость окинул меня внимательным взглядом. В глазах его читалось беспокойство, вызванное, как я понял, не происшествием, а моим внешним видом. Лорд Дарлингтон, поспешу сообщить, всегда проявлял к персоналу участие и заботу, и оттого мне стало ещё более неловко за свою оплошность: всё внимание джентльменов переключилось на меня, в то время как я обязан был оставаться незаметным.  
  
Не позволив себе более отвлекаться на праздные мысли, я провёл день в напряжённой работе, и лишь к вечеру, за ужином, решил обдумать приснившееся.  
  
Сон мой, скорее всего, был порождён новым и, признаться, немного раздражающим обычаем, заведённым мисс Кентон — приносить в буфетную, где я проверяю счета, цветы. Думаю, он также возник из-за нашего давнего разговора, в котором я сделал мисс Кентон внушение о недопустимости обращения её, как экономки, по имени к моему отцу, занимавшему должность помощника дворецкого.  
  
Пусть мой отец младше мисс Кентон по рангу, но именно его я бы, при всём моём почтении к другим выдающимся личностям, определил как «великого» дворецкого.  
  
Сегодня за ужином мой родитель вновь рассказывал истории из своего прошлого, сводя поучительный их смысл, если я правильно понял, к определению понятия «достоинство».  
  
— Я так скажу, — отец поднял вилку, — иметь достоинство — значит, не раздеваться на глазах у других.  
  
Все засмеялись, а один из лакеев даже отпустил двусмысленную шутку. Впрочем, меня это не задело. Понимание истинного смысла профессии приходит только при самовоспитании и глубоком обдумывании полученного опыта, чем младший персонал, на мой взгляд, пока похвастаться не мог.  
  
Всё-таки сделав развеселившейся молодёжи замечание, я неожиданно столкнулся взглядом с мисс Кентон. В глазах её светилось участие, а на губах играла та самая, виденная мною во сне, мягкая ласковая улыбка.  
  
Трудно объяснить, что произошло со мной в этот момент, но мне вдруг захотелось немедленно встать из-за стола и выйти на свежий воздух. Я даже подумал отменить наш обязательный с мисс Кентон разговор.  
  
Неделю назад я и мисс Кентон договорились для обсуждения рабочих вопросов ежевечерне встречаться в её гостиной, а поскольку в ближайшем будущем в Дарлингтон-холле планировалось значительное, не побоюсь столь смелого утверждения, для Европы событие, тем, требующих нашего общего внимания, возникало всё больше и больше, поэтому отменять даже одну встречу показалось мне неразумным.  
  
Когда я пришёл к мисс Кентон, она уже разливала по чашкам какао. Дрова в камине — на мой взгляд, их количество можно было и уменьшить — потрескивали, и в целом обстановка располагала к отдыху. Но поскольку я пришёл не за этим, то, желая настроиться на рабочий лад, поспешно достал блокнот и карандаш.  
  
Мисс Кентон, несмотря на молодость, завоевала всеобщее уважение слуг, хорошо изучила дом и прекрасно справлялась с обязанностями экономки, и нам обычно хватало четверти часа, чтобы обсудить все пункты моего списка.  
  
— Ах, мистер Стивенс, — вздохнула мисс Кентон, когда мы покончили с последним, — мистер Стивенс-старший, — тут она воинственно задрала подбородок, явно укоряя меня тем, что ей приходится называть отца по фамилии, — хорошо сказал, конечно. Но это так грустно.  
— Мой отец не обладает широкой эрудицией и говорит по-простому, но я уверен, что он истинно мудр в том, что касается профеc…  
— Знаю, да только я не об этом, — покачала головой мисс Кентон, — если никогда и ни перед кем не раздеваться, одежда-то может и прирасти к телу. Но ведь перед человеком, которому доверяешь, которому нравишься, можно и…  
  
Она вдруг замолчала, принявшись что-то пристально рассматривать в своей чашке, а я, вместо того чтобы продолжить беседу, уставился на её пальцы, поглаживавшие нарисованного на белом фарфоре соловья.  
  
Ещё у мисс Кентон порой обнаруживалась привычка — полагаю, вызванная душевным волнением — прикусывать губу. Совершенно не понимая, какие переживания могли тревожить мисс Кентон сейчас, я следил за движением её губ, за вертикальной морщинкой, появившейся между бровей, и постепенно ощущал растущее в груди беспокойство, будто я упустил нечто важное. Сама мисс Кентон внезапно вздрогнула, подняла голову и, перехватив мой взгляд, тепло мне улыбнулась.  
  
Нет, определённо в этой комнате было слишком натоплено.  
  
— Мисс Кентон, — строго произнёс я, поднимаясь, — благодарю за какао. Разрешите откланяться. Завтра нас всех ждёт трудный день.  
— Добрых вам снов, мистер Стивенс.  
  
Покидая гостиную, я взглянул на мисс Кентон, сидевшую спиной к выходу. Свет пламени камина красиво отражался в её волосах — золотистых, с лёгкой рыжиной, уложенных опрятными волнами и перехваченных атласной лентой. И цвет у этой ленты оказался таким же тёмно-красным… что и у роз из моего сна.  
  
Подивившись столь забавному совпадению, я отправился к себе, и после, лёжа в кровати, думал о том, что не было и не будет обстоятельств, при которых я бы обратился к мисс Кентон по имени, ведь неуместное панибратство между слугами высокого ранга способно привести к серьёзнейшим проблемам. А уж вообразить ситуацию, вынудившую бы меня подарить цветы… Только сон с его буйством фантазий способен породить подобную нелепость. Подумать только, я, даже не постучав, захожу в гостиную к мисс Кентон, протягиваю ей розы, которые не растут в нашем саду, и говорю: «Я принёс вам цветы…»  
  
В эту секунду мои губы словно окаменели, в горле пересохло, и я боролся с этим странным недомоганием ещё некоторое время, перед тем как, почему-то ужасно волнуясь, прошептать:  
  
— Са… ра...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flowers for miss Kenton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327004) by [LRRH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH)




End file.
